loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Walker
Melanie Walker (also known as Ten) is the daughter of the Leaders of the Royal Flush Gang and is the former love interest of Terry McGinnis. Personality Melanie was notably less cold-blooded and ruthless than her father and was much more humane. She seemed gentle, empathetic, smart, level-headed, honorable, somewhat outspoken, reliable, and trustworthy enough. History Ten was presumably initiated into her life of crime at an early age, seeing as she had no friends and was constantly "uprooted every few weeks". She eventually grew weary of her lifestyle, becoming the only malcontent member of the gang. Ten played a vital role in the team, as she was in charge of overriding the security systems of the places they robbed. Relationships Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis is the former love interest of Melanie Walker. On her first night in Gotham City, Melanie went to Juice Bar, but didn't go in because she didn't know anybody. She observed Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan's spat from outside and when he got out, she approached him, and the two bonded. While Terry complained about his undisclosed "after school" with Bruce Wayne, Melanie noted how tiresome her itinerant life was. She also observed a parallel between her and Terry and expressed her infatuation by platting a kiss on his lips. However, Terry wasn't too eager in going so fast, so the two arranged a date on the next night, on the same place. Much to her dissatisfaction, the Royal Flush Gang had planned to rob a museum that night. Therefore, Ten wasn't completely focused on her task which resulted in her not disabling the alarms properly. Shortly after they broke in, they were surprised by gunmen. The Gang tried to fight their way out, but they were intercepted by Batman. Unaware of his real identity, Ten tackled him, proving to be a capable combatant, but she was eventually overpowered by Batman's superior strength. The Gang managed to flee by holding a gunman hostage. Unlike her relatives, Melanie was not merciless. While being followed by Batman, King ordered Jack to drop the hostage, which Ten instinctively contested; albeit the plea fell on deaf ears. Later that night, Melanie went to the rendezvous point — nearly one hour later — and she found Terry, who had arrived seconds before she did. The two went for a walk until the break of dawn, and Melanie expressed her concern for the possibility of moving again very soon. The two agreed to meet again on the next night at the same time. Back at her place, Melanie was reprimanded by King for her lack of focus on the job. In return, she accused her father of the same thing, claiming that his obsession with Batman would be their downfall. Melanie was ready to leave the house — and likely the Gang — for Terry, had her mother not interceded. In the end, blood spoke louder, and she was convinced to stick with her family, despite her heart's desire. Melanie phoned Terry who was waiting for her and told him that she could never see him. The lack of explanation compelled Terry to trace her place where he ascertained that she and her family were the Royal Flush Gang. When the Gang returned from a job, Batman took them out one by one, until only Ten and King were left standing. Now aware of her identity, Batman hesitated in engaging Ten which King took to his advantage. Later on, when she had the chance to flee, Ten chose to help her father, but was shot down by a policeman. Batman saved her from certain death and handed her over to the authorities. While she was being taken in, Melanie took a glance at Terry who was seeing her from afar. She looked genuinely remorseful and, most of all, embarrassed for being exposed to him. At this scene, Wayne arrives and Terry admits his mentor was right in his concerns about their relationship. However, when Terry asks Wayne if he ever faced this situation, Wayne good naturedly tells his protege about his relationship with Selina Kyle. Gallery Ten.jpg|Melanie as Ten Category:Love at First Sight Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Opposing Faction Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:DC Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Possible Romance Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Evil Love Category:Blonde Love Interest